Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of ultraviolet (UV) laser systems, and in particular encompass systems and methods for achieving a desired UV laser pulse energy during a laser vision correction treatment.
Setting the right energy for UV laser pulses at the treatment plane is an important step during a laser vision correction treatment. If the laser pulse energy does not have the desired parameters, it may be difficult to achieve the planned treatment outcome. Typically, setting the pulse energy involves two steps: measuring the energy of the UV laser pulse, and adjusting the energy of the UV laser pulse based on a previous energy measurement. A UV radiation sensor can be used to measure the energy of the UV laser pulse. Although currently known UV radiation sensors are helpful in achieving satisfactory performance in laser vision correction treatment systems, still further improvements in UV radiation sensor technology would be desirable. Embodiments of the present invention address these and other outstanding needs.